Rhonda *Honda* Slicer
Name: Rhonda *Honda* Slicer District: 6 Age: 17 Personality: Rhonda is Crazy and Flirty. Rhonda likes Guys and Girls so she is Bisexual so she wants people too think she is hot but many people think she is hotheaded because she is quick temper so if she does not get her way she will thorw around stuff and threaten a person until she does get her way. So people are really scared of her and they think she is a Psyho but on the bright side she has a small group of friends and they call her Honda. Appearance: Rhonda has Long Green with yellow streaks because she tried too make her own Purple hair dye but some way it turned green and she had a little bits of yellow streaks in her hair but her hair was Red before. Rhonda also has a Thin body and Green eyes. Strengths: Rhonda is a really good stalker once she Stalked this Boy for two hours and he did not know she was there so she is stealthy. also Rhonda is Really good at Running she stole a Pocket knife so the Police tried too shot her but she was too fast and Finally Rhonda is Really Strong she can lift anything so she is good with hurting people with her hands. Weaknesses: She is Not really good with hand too hand combat even know she is strong she still sucks with Hand too hand combat she is also bad with Thorwing stuff like Spears and thorwing knifes also with thomahawks and Finally she is bad with animals and mutts if she sees one she will thorw a rock at it or Make the mutt harm her. Fears: She is scared of Any Animals or Bugs even a fly will scare her. Weapons: She is mostly good with a Crossbow or Long knifes. Weight: 110 LB Height: 5"8 Backstory: Rhonda was Famous for living in a subway Becuase people call her the crazy Subway child so they try too avoid her because she would try too steal there Money or Hurt them even she would Flirt with them Becuase she is Bisexual but when she was eight her Mom decided too get her back so she had a better life except that people would call her crazy and thorw food at her but she was not a complete loser she had a small group of friends who cared about her and treat her Good then a few months later she got the nickname Honda because she she likes old car brands and she always where a Honda tee shirt a lot but sadly she was forced into the games because she stabbed a peacekeepers neck with a pencil. Token: Her token is a small car. Allience: She will be Alone. Bloodbath Plan: She will get what she needs if anyone is in her path she will hurt them Scare them or kill them but she would hide then get what she needs. Game Plan: She would stalk other tributes but not the careers because the careers are too strong for her so she would stalk other tributes then kill them when there asleep. Interview plan: She will Flirt and she will be herself. Family: She has a dad named Jason (43) and a mom named Lisa (41)